


Plants

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Professors, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black makes Herbology class a little bit more interesting.Oneshot/drabble





	Plants

The gang was having class with the other Gryffindors in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout. In the middle of the lesson though, Sirius Black raised his hand. He had a question. “Excuse me, Professor Sprout,” he said then. “I have a question!”

“Yes, what is it, Mr. Black?” She asked briskly.

“Don’t do this,” Remus muttered.

“How do plants say hello?”

“…please don’t,” Peter continued.

“Well.” Professor Sprout said. “It depends on the type of magical plant—“

“ _Aloe!”_

On Sirius’ other side James was struggling to hold in his laughter. Remus and Peter just groaned. But to their surprise, Professor Sprout smiled.

Sirius grinned back. “Told you she’d like it!” He said happily to his friends.


End file.
